Sólo hay tiempo para amar
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Cuando no quedan más que recuerdos ¿qué debería hacer? / One-shot / AU / Shounen-Ai / Hidaka Akira & Doumyouji Andy


Tiene dos meses que comencé a escribir este one-shot, y no puedo creer que lo terminé en el transcurso del día. Encontré a mi musa, y es la emoción y el dolor que me dejan los conciertos de mis chinos x'D

Después de esta nota sin sentido, les dejo mi aportación a esta bonita pareja *u*

 **Disclaimer:** K no me pertenece

 **Palabras:** 1500

 **-x-**

 **Sólo hay tiempo para amar**

Hoy, mientras buscaba bajo mi cama, encontré el broche para el cabello que me diste ¿recuerdas que te dije que lo había perdido? Aunque lo negaste, sabía que te habías enojado. Desde el principio pensaste que lo había odiado porque dije que no era una chica como para ponerme eso —al menos en público— pero, no era así, en verdad me gustaba usarlo.

Lo inspeccioné ayudándome de la luz que entraba por mi ventana, asegurándome de que no se hubiera dañado. La letra "A" que tenía de adorno se había desprendido, mas no era nada que un poco de pegamento no arreglara. Observé un poco más el objeto entre mis manos, sintiendo un aire nostálgico.

No te cansabas de decir lo mucho que te gustaba mi cabello, y yo odiaba que te diera por manosearlo a la mínima oportunidad; por el contrario, amaba acariciar tu cabello y ver la tranquilidad en tu rostro cuando lo hacía. Eras como un cachorrito, no importaba que fueras el mayor de ambos.

Me pregunto si algo hubiera cambiado de haberme animado a hablar contigo antes. En verdad, me aterraba acercarme a ti por alguna extraña razón. Parecías tan serio, alguien que no se interesaría en un recién llegado.

En aquel entonces me estaba preguntando si estaba realmente bien el permanecer en el club de kendo, el amigo que me había convencido de ingresar con él terminó por dejarlo al poco tiempo. No conocía a nadie y parecía que ya tenían sus círculos formados, sentía que no me aceptarían en ellos. Los días pasaban y la primera y única vez en mi vida que llegué temprano a la práctica encontré el lugar cerrado, recordando después que se había pospuesto.

Al darme la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a casa, me encontré contigo.

Tu actitud era completamente diferente a la que había imaginado, llegando a toda velocidad y tropezando con tus propios pies, casi estrellándote contra la puerta. Lo primero que me vino a la mente en ese momento parecías un chico despreocupado y que todo este tiempo no habías sido más que un idiota más en esta escuela. ¿Cómo podía alguien comportase tan diferente dentro y fuera del club?

Fue hasta después de lamentarte por haber olvidado que no habría actividades que me miraste.

 _"Tu nombre… Es Andy Doumyouji ¿no?"_

Nunca sabré qué expresión puse en ese momento, además de que cuando te lo preguntaba solo te limitabas a sonreír, pero debía haber sido la más obvia del mundo si con ella te confirmé que estabas en lo correcto. ¿Por qué alguien sabría mi nombre? No tenía más de un mes en el club y nunca había hablado con nadie que no fuera del grupo de los principiantes.

 _"Soy Akira Hidaka, mucho gusto."_

Tal vez no lo supe en el momento, pero quizá esa primera sonrisa que me dedicaste fue el comienzo de todo.

Me pregunto si recordarás nuestro primer beso.

Tras conocernos más, comencé a notar que me hacía feliz el simple hecho de saber que nos veríamos pero ¿quién no se siente así al estar con sus amigos? Después de todo, las vacaciones habían llegado y lo que menos quería era estar encerrado en casa.

Llevaba días pidiéndote que me compraras un helado porque ya me había gastado todo el dinero que tenía que hacer rendir durante las vacaciones en videojuegos. Cuando por fin accediste a mi capricho, quedamos de vernos en el parque, pero desde que llegaste te noté muy distante. Ese día particularmente hacía demasiado calor como para andar tonteando al aire libre pero ¿qué iba a saber yo si por la mañana estuvo bastante fresco?

No me estabas prestando atención en lo más mínimo, parecía un perico hablándole a la nada. Sé que no tengo muchas cosas interesantes que contar, pero tampoco era como si tú tuvieras muchas intenciones de socializar. Por si fuera poco, mi helado se estaba derritiendo a mil por segundo ¿cómo se suponía que podría disfrutarlo con ese calor del infierno y contigo de un humor que ni tú te soportabas?

 _"Si no quieres estar aquí, solo vete"_ , pensé.0

Preferí seguir comiendo mi helado antes de que terminara derretido a lo largo de mi brazo.

De la nada te plantaste frente a mí, provocando que embarrara parte de mi boca y mejilla al detenerme tan bruscamente. Estuve a punto de reclamarte por tu acción, pensando que lo habías hecho adrede para burlarte, pero un suave y repentino tacto contra mis labios me petrificó.

 _"Déjame ayudarte"_ , susurraste sin separarte ni un milímetro de mi rostro.

Sentía arder todo mi ser, preguntándome qué tan tonto me vería al sonrojarme de pies a cabeza tan solo por tu acción. Entonces deslizaste tu dedo por mi mejilla, retirando los restos de helado hasta llegar a mi boca y, nuevamente, te acercaste a mí, regalándome un segundo beso con un intenso sabor a vainilla.

Tal vez me creas un tonto por seguir recordando todo eso, pero desde que te marchaste no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ni por un instante. El amargo sabor de nuestra despedida aún permanece en mi corazón, como si no estuviera ya lo suficientemente sofocado.

Pensar que veía el preocuparme por la universidad como algo tan lejano. Los dos años a tu lado se fueron más rápido de lo que pude percibir ¿pero sabes? Me alegra el haberte conocido y, a pesar de que no pueda evitar el soltar un suspiro al recordarte, siempre permanecerás en mi memoria como _mi primer amor_.

— ¿Pero qué-…? –Mi voz quebrada me saca de quicio.

Restriego con fuerza el dorso de mi mano contra las molestas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos, respirando profundamente para poder tranquilizarme.

Dicen que de recuerdos no se vive, y quizá tengan razón pero, según sé, nadie ha descubierto la manera de que dejen de doler. Después de todo ¿qué tiene de malo? Al menos así puedes estar seguro de que tus sentimientos eran reales o, en mi caso, lo siguen siendo.

Escucho a mi madre llamándome desde el otro lado de la casa, apresurándome como si fuera la hora de la comida. Guardo el descuidado broche en mi bolsillo y camino rápidamente hasta la sala de estar.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Pregunto al encontrar a mi madre cambiando tranquilamente los canales de la televisión.

—Tienes visita. –Respondió sonriente al mismo tiempo que señalaba la puerta principal.

¿Sería Camo? No recordaba que quedáramos en ir al club hoy. Para cerciorarme, revisé mi celular en busca de alguna pista sobre mi visita.

Nada.

Una vez abrí la puerta me encontré con la peor broma que pudieron hacerme justo en este momento.

—Akira…

 _Dijiste que me querías tanto como para terminar conmigo antes de marcharte._

 _Dijiste que no querías hacerme sentir triste por no poder estar a tu lado._

 _Dijiste que regresarías cuando terminaras tus estudios._

 _Dijiste que no estaba obligado a aceptarte de nuevo._

—Quería verte.

Esa boba expresión tuya, como si estuvieras a punto de llorar, me crispaba los nervios.

—Todo este tiempo ¿y solo puedes decir eso?

 _Dijiste muchas cosas ¿pero sabes qué? Siempre me importaron un carajo tus excusas._

 _Acepté porque sabía que quien no iba a soportarlo, serías tú._

 _Me tragué mis lágrimas para no provocar las tuyas._

 _Rogué por el día en que regresaras._

 _Deseaba estar contigo de nuevo._

—Lo siento.

No me contendré más, ya no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Me abalanzo sobre ti, abrazándote lo más fuerte que puedo, temiendo que vuelvas a irte de mi lado. ¿Cómo no sentir que mi felicidad se desborda cuando me correspondes con un abrazo aún más fuerte? Siento tu cuerpo temblar casi tanto como tu voz susurrando mi nombre.

Nunca me importó la distancia entre nosotros.

Nunca me importó cuánto tuviera que esperar.

Solo necesitaba saber que aún me querías y con eso sabría que había valido la pena.

Entrelazo mis dedos en las hebras de tu cabello, buscando reconfortarte con mis caricias.

—Nos verán tus vecinos. –Hablaste al fin, intentando reír.

—Seguramente nos está viendo mi madre ¿qué importa ya? –Bromeo, rogando porque sea solo mi imaginación la mirada que siento clavarse en mi espalda.

Finalmente nos miramos. Sé por el reflejo en sus ojos que me veo igual o peor que tú.

Somos un completo desastre.

Nunca imaginé que nuestro _segundo "primer beso"_ tendría un sabor tan agridulce. Un tanto salado, como los surcos que atravesaban nuestras mejillas; otro tanto dulce, como nuestros sentimientos.

—No te atrevas a hacerme esto de nuevo. –Te interrumpo, antes de que arruines el momento más de lo que podría hacerlo yo.

—No me alejaré de ti de nuevo, Andy. Nunca.

Si tan solo tuvieras una idea de cuánto deseaba volver a ver tu sonrisa, no puedo recordar una más cálida y sincera que la que me diriges ahora.

 _"Siempre que lo traigas contigo pasarán cosas buenas."_

 _"Es solo un broche de niña."_

 _"Es de la suerte, deja de ser tan llorón."_

¿Quién diría que no eran solo inventos para justificar sus tonterías?

 **-x-**

Vivo enamorada de estos niños desde que comencé a leer los mangas, no recuerdo si lo comenté en algún otro fic pero en serio que no tragaba a Andy x'D necesitaba patearlo o algo (?) fue hasta que continuó DoB que comencé a agarrarle un cariño inmenso ^3^ sigo con la necesidad de patearlo, pero ahora con amor~ Me encanta que absolutamente nadie respete a Hidaka, y más aún que sea tan sensible y explosivo para algunas cosas x'D

Y antes de despedirme, culpo a Kudai del desarrollo que tuvo esta historia.

Espero les haya gustado o al menos entretenido un rato m(_ _)m


End file.
